


Things Can Never Just Be Fair, Can They?

by Garecc



Series: Of Immortals [19]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Apollo (Percy Jackson) is mentioned, Apollo's mortal y'all, Artemis cries a bit, Artie's on olympus, Gen, Inspired by Fanart, Reminiscing Over Old Photos, Sibling Love, Siblings, its sad k
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 05:43:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18424053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garecc/pseuds/Garecc
Summary: Artemis looking at a photo on Olympus, Having emotions over Apollo being in mortal danger.





	Things Can Never Just Be Fair, Can They?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moodyseal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moodyseal/gifts).



> Wrote this in a half hour
> 
> The art is drawn by [@moodyseal](https://moodyseal.tumblr.com/) on tumblr!!!

 

 

Olympus was far too dull without Apollo.

Dull and boring and bland and small and _utterly trapping._

It wasn't just dull.

It was empty.

Lonely.

So terrifyingly lonely.

Apollo was mortal and Artemis wasn't allowed to leave.

To help.

To even _speak to him._

He was mortal and Artemis was _terrified._

_And she couldn't do anything._

He didn't have powers.

He didn't even have a mortal king to protect him.

His task was nigh impossible and _Artemis could do nothing but sit back and watch._

_All he had was a preteen girl that she had failed to protect. A flimsy wooden bow. And the luck of a curse designed to kill._

Nothing was okay.

_He wasn't okay._

~~_She wasn't okay._ ~~

He had _tried to kill himself_ for the fates sake. _He had_ **_nearly died._ **

~~Zoë had already died, is that not enough? Must her younger brother die as well? Her twin?~~

_She had to just watch as he stabbed himself in the chest. As he nearly died. Because she wasn't allowed to interfere anymore._

And she _hadn't been able to help._

If it wasn't for her being physically held back, she would have appeared and killed Caligula and healed Apollo.

_If it wasn't for Zeus forbidding her from leaving Olympus._

_If it wasn't for Zeus,_ **_he wouldn't be mortal_ **

~~If she hadn't sent her hunters earlier, she would have been able to assist.~~

~~If she hadn't sent her hunters he would probably have been dead a month ago.~~

This wasn't okay.

_And she had no power to make it better._

_No power over this situation._

_She was helpless to help him._

_It wasn't fair._

Tears gathered in her eyes as she stared at the framed photo in her hand. Her knuckles turning white she gripped it so hard.

Apollo with his arm around her shoulders, both of them smiling.

He looked happy.

He looked _happy._

It had been taken a while after Kronos had been defeated. Before the splitting and _when things were peaceful._

_When things were happy._

_When they were both okay and everything had been so_ **_nice._ **

Everything was okay and Apollo was a god and _there was no danger of his life._

_No danger of her baby brother dying._

First Zoë, then Phoebe, _and now Apollo might die._

A sob caught in her throat.

_So many of her hunters had died during the giant war._

_So many lives lost._

_And now she might lose Apollo._

A tear splashed onto the glass over the photo. Blotting out Apollo’s face.

It wasn't _fair._

_None of this was his fault._

_None of it._

_It was the giants and Gaia’s and if you wanted technicalities the FATES fault._

_Not Apollo’s._

And yet he was on earth.

_And yet he was at risk of death._

He was smiling in this photo, laughter in his eyes.

_It had been so nice._

**_It's not fair._ **

Things had been nice! He was _happy._

_And she had been happy as well._

It _wasn't fair._

Another tear plopped onto the glass.

_She couldn't even help._

_She couldn't even reassure him._

_It's not fair._

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment!!!


End file.
